As unstructured content repositories such as, by way of example only, Hadoop file systems (HDFS) and object stores, become prevalent, more and more corporations are ingesting enormous amounts of unstructured content into data lake architectures that they maintain. A data lake is typically considered to be a functionally centralized data storage system for unstructured and structured data. These data lake architectures have little to no knowledge of the business or economic value of the content, especially unstructured content, within the data lake.